rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Clark
Information on rapper Dick Clark (born Richard Augustus Wagstaff Clark, Jr.; November 30, 1929 – April 18, 2012) was an American radio personality and television personality, as well as a cultural icon who remains best known for hosting American television's longest-running variety show, American Bandstand, from 1957 to 1987. He also hosted the game show Pyramid and Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve, which transmitted Times Square's New Year's Eve celebrations worldwide. Clark was also well known for his trademark sign-off, "For now, Dick Clark. So long!", accompanied with a military salute. As host of American Bandstand, Clark introduced rock & roll to many Americans. The show gave many new music artists their first exposure to national audiences, including Ike and Tina Turner, Smokey Robinson and the Miracles, Stevie Wonder, Talking Heads and Simon & Garfunkel. Episodes he hosted were among the first where blacks and whites performed on the same stage and among the first where the live studio audience sat without racial segregation. Singer Paul Anka claimed that Bandstand was responsible for creating a "youth culture." Due to his perennial youthful appearance, Clark was often referred to as "America's oldest teenager". In his capacity as a businessman, Clark served as Chief Executive Officer of Dick Clark Productions, part of which he sold off in his later years. He also founded the American Bandstand Diner, a restaurant chain modeled after the Hard Rock Cafe. In 1973, he created and produced the annual American Music Awards show, similar to the Grammy Awards. Clark suffered a massive stroke in December 2004. With speech ability still impaired, Clark returned to his New Year's Rockin' Eve show a year later on December 31, 2005. Subsequently, he appeared at the Emmy Awards on August 27, 2006, and every New Year's Rockin' Eve show through the 2011–2012 show. Clark died on April 18, 2012 of a heart attack at age 82 following a medical procedure Lyrics Verses Ed Sullivan Verse 1: It's real good to be beating you lyrically this year, no doubt. But now it is time for the dullest Star-maker to burn out. You allowed the Commie to Dance, yet you are one of ‘em. You got poor reviews, because your no-personality problem, You have no talent at all; it’s all from your guests that you survive. You needed help from Elvis Presley down to the Jackson Five. And it seems you have a temperament attitude; that’s not good. You’re a poor host and did your job just as good as anyone could. Verse 2: You need to learn how to stop Clowning Around and actually host. Worst of all, your family didn’t tell you of what you were diagnosed. Like McCartney, you couldn’t remember an old guest for your life, Because of you Al—what were we talking about? Oh! Your wife. Take your show into your hands; stop calling your wife for her critique. And The Dave Clark Five’s clean act brought your show's peak Time to take the Star away from the maker, since it does not belong. Now this has been Dick Clark, slaughtering Ed Sullivan, now so long.